Her Boyfriend One Night, Her Brother the Next
by Carrietta
Summary: Ron sees Ginny and Dean doing something naughty. He wants to do the same thing with Ginny. When Ginny comes home drunk one night, he will finally get the chance to fulfill his fantasies. Written for moonserenity089.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Warning: This story contains incest.

* * *

Chapter One

It was nearly midnight when Ronald Weasley opened the door to the Burrow, stepped inside, and closed it behind him. He sighed deeply as he slipped his jacket off and threw it over his shoulder. It had been an long, yet fun night.

Earlier he had met up with his best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and together, the trio visited Hogsmeade for a day of window shopping. They also visited Fred and George's joke shop, which had been doing so well that it got expanded into the Hogsmeade area. After escaping Fred and George, who had insisted that the trio try a new sweet of theirs (which caused a temporary unpleasant itching sensation in the most uncomfortable of places on the body), Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Three Broomsticks for a good dinner and a few bottles of butterbeer.

Laughing lightly at the memory of Fred and George's new sweet, Ron quietly walked up the stairs to his attic bedroom, hoping not to disturb anyone sleeping.

He threw his jacket onto his unmade bed and was just about to start unbuttoning his shirt when he heard something loud interrupt the quiet night.

His head snapped toward his window, which was open to allow a breeze to flow through the cramped room.

Ron strided to his window and squinted into the darkness. He could see nothing but the stars and the faint outline of hills and trees in the distance. He shrugged and turned away from the window, guessing it was only a cat or perhaps two of the garden gnomes had gotten in a fight.

He had barely unbuttoned the first button on his shirt when the noise came again. This time Ron was sure it was coming from a human.

Making sure he had his wand, Ron walked swiftly out of the house and into the backyard. His curiosity about the noise he had heard was growing every second. He quietly stepped through the grass, past the overgrown garden, and through the few trees surrounding his home.

The noise had started again. It was a long, drown out moan of some sort, coming from a female, no doubt. This was followed by a deep grunt, coming from a different person.

Ron had made it to the body of water behind the Burrow, searching for where the noise was coming from. His eyes searched the land, which was now slightly clearer because his eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

It did not take the teenager long to find the source of the sounds.

Two people were having sex near the edge of the water. The woman was on top of the man, thrusting madly against him. The man had his hands on her waist, helping her fast paced movements. Several pieces of clothing were scattered around them.

Ron had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep himself from gasping loudly. He tried hard to make out who the couple was, but he was simply not close enough and the light conditions were not helping. He tiptoed very slowly closer to the couple, making sure that he was always hidden behind a tree or bush.

Ron nearly fainted when he was finally able to tell who the two people were: his little sister Ginny Weasley and fellow Gryffindor Dean Thomas.

He had to be dreaming. He just had to. There was no way that his little sister was shagging Dean Thomas, a boy he shared a dormitory with back at Hogwarts. There was just no way it was possible.

Ron blinked his eyes several times rapidly, as if doing so would bring him back to reality. But no matter how much he opened and closed his eyelids, the scene was still in motion before him.

Ginny was riding Dean in a fast rhythm, letting out soft moans and occasionally a loud grunt, which was what Ron had heard earlier. Her breasts slapped loudly against her skin and her hands caressed Dean's chest, teasing his hard, dark nipples and the path of fine chest hair that grew down to his navel.

Ginny moaned Dean's name and threw her head back, her long Weasley red hair falling down her freckled back. Dean responded enthusiastically by reaching up and cupping Ginny's full breasts. He kneaded them roughly, running a thumb over her pink nipple and pressing down on it.

A feeling of pure anger boiled in Ron's body. The sight of this boy that he knew touching his sister that way and shagging her...it made Ron sick and he had the sudden temptation to run out into the open and hex Dean until the bloke's member fell off, followed by a stern conversation with his sister afterward. She would probably hate him forever if he did such a thing, but damn it she was his little sister and much too young to be doing these things.

He stared at them, unsure of what to do. Dean had now leaned up in order to take Ginny's left breast in his mouth.

"Oh, Dean," moaned Ginny. "Fuck yes, right there!"

Ron stared at Ginny's right breast, which was bouncing by Dean's ear as she continued to move against him. He had never seen a naked woman before, except that one time he had caught sight of his mother getting out of the bath one day. But this was different, it was a clear view. The slightest twitch in his trousers made Ron lick his pale lips.

Ginny pushed Dean back onto the ground, leaving her full torso exposed once more. She grabbed a chunk of her own hair and tugged on it harshly, knowing she was close. Dean's hands parted the soft white orbs that were her bum cheeks and teased the hole of her arse, sending a shiver down Ginny's spine.

Ron felt his cock begin to harden in his pants. Getting hard from watching his little sister shag her boyfriend was wrong, and he knew it. He licked his lips again, wondering if it would be best if he made a run for it and forget he ever saw any of this.

Ron didn't make a run for it, but instead continued to stare at the couple. His legs were now quite tired from standing so long, but he ignored the discomfort. The now raging hard on in his pants was the only thing he was thinking about, and it was distracting him from all other thoughts.

Ginny continued to ride Dean, feeling her release approaching. Her pussy covered Dean's cock completely as she grinded her lower half against him, her juices dripping down his member. She had become quite skilled in the act of riding a man, having fucked Dean this way many times before.

Beads of sweat were now forming along her scalp line. They slowly ran down her beautiful face, which was lightly splattered with freckles, and down to her chin. She clenched her teeth as her breasts bounced up and slapped hard against the skin on her chest, almost painfully.

Ron, still quite hidden, began to feel liquid drip from the tip of his little friend. He shifted his tired legs slightly and felt the precum begin to splatter and squirt everywhere in his underwear.

He looked down at his erection, now showing clearly through his jeans. Then he looked up at his sister and Dean, who were still fucking passionately and making wild noises.

Ron licked his now extremely pale lips, knowing his mind was made. Even if it was wrong, he was going to take care of his problem.

He fumbled with the zipper on his jeans, trying very hard to make no sound. Once his pants were unzipped, Ron slowly slid his jeans down his legs until they rested in a pool of dark blue fabric at his ankles. Next he pulled down his Chudley Cannon underwear, releasing his cock into the cool night air at last.

Immediately he grabbed it, precum slicking his palm and long fingers. He took long, drawn out strokes with his right hand, his eyes fixed on the scene before him. He would never, ever have thought that Ginny was so...well developed, so beautiful, so fucking sexy.

His fantasies took over Ron as he closed his eyes, biting down on his lip to keep himself from moaning and giving himself away. That Dean bloke was so fucking lucky to be burying his member deep inside Ginny...oh, how Ron wished he were Dean at that moment.

Ron imagined he was in Dean's position, having Ginny ride his cock like mad. To have his name spill from her thin pink lips as she slipped into a wonderful orgasm...

He continued to stroke himself, his eyes opening slightly to stare at Ginny. His hands were now drenched in precum, and Ron knew that he was close.

"Fuck, DEAN!" roared Ginny.

She finally came, her pussy throbbing and spilling a fresh coat of juices onto Dean's cock. She threw her head back wildly as the wonderful spasming sensations swept through her body.

Dean came a second later, his cock draining its seed deep inside Ginny's womanhood. He moaned and grabbed Ginny's waist.

Ron couldn't hold back any longer and exploded onto his hands. He bit down on his tongue hardly to keep himself from moaning out loud. His seed squirted onto the ground as well as onto Ron's hands. The grass was now covered in his huge load, the pearly white liquid glistening against the green color of the grass.

Ginny's name caught in his throat, but Ron was able to hold it back. Ron looked at Dean and Ginny, his blue eyes wide with a passionate desire for his sister. Ginny was now resting on Dean's side, their lips locked in a fiery kiss.

Ron bent down and retrieved his wand from the pocket of his jeans. He performed a silent cleaning spell and pulled his underwear and pants back up, feeling an immense feeling of satisfaction.

He wasted no time after pulling his pants back up. He was not going to risk getting caught. Ron took a few steps away from Ginny and Dean and then broke into a run, his long legs pumping fast, back to the Burrow. He opened and closed the door, bolted up the stairs to his attic bedroom, and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to undress. He pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come soon.

Ginny and Dean were still down by the water, lost in a passionate kiss and still completely naked. Their tongues danced, exploring every nook and cranny of the others mouth.

Once the two had to break the kiss in order to breathe, Ginny looked into the starry sky above them, a huge smirk plastered on her pretty face. The fact that her older brother Ronald had the audacity to not only watch her fuck Dean, but to wank to the scene as well, surprised her in many ways. She had seen him through a small opening in the bushes that he was hiding behind. She saw that his eyes were closed, his teeth biting hard on his lower lip, and that he had been stroking himself. How bold of him.

Dean turned and looked at his girlfriend.

"Nice smirk you've got there," he breathed. "Guess my performance was good, eh?"

"Yes, very much," said Ginny, even though her smirk had very little to do with the sex she had just had. "You should probably go, it's really late by now, I reckon."

"You're right," said Dean, sighing heavily as he stretched his arms and stood up. "Hope your parents didn't hear anything. We were both pretty loud."

"Nah, my parents sleep like rocks," she said, her thoughts still lingering on her brother. Doing something so bold and risky was not usually like Ron. She felt that he almost deserved some sort of reward for taking such a chance...

"Think we could do this tomorrow night?" said Dean, smiling widely at her as he pulled his shirt on.

"No, sorry," said Ginny, looking at her boyfriend. "I think I'm going to be busy tomorrow night."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next night found Ginny Weasley walking unsteadily out of the fireplace in the Burrow. She turned and watched as the emerald green flames cackled and eventually died before her. She licked her well glossed lips nervously, hoping the cackling sound of the flames hadn't disturbed any residents of the house. The sleeping residents of the house were oblivious to the fact that Ginny had sneaked from the Burrow earlier that night in order to go the house of an older Gryffindor girl she knew from school to party all night long.

Of course, Ginny would have asked her parents for their permission to attend the party, but she was sure they would say no once they found out that no adults were going to be present, that firewhiskey would be served, and that several Gryffindor boys going into their seventh year at Hogwarts would be attending. She still hadn't told them she was dating Dean Thomas, so the last thing she needed was the questioning that was sure to come if she attended the party with their consent.

She looked beautiful, and all the boys, even some of the girls, who were at the party didn't hesitate to tell her so. Ginny wasn't usually the kind to wear makeup, but tonight she had chosen a rose red shade of lipstick, a dark blue, glittery eyeshadow, and an eyeliner that brought out the lovely shade of brown in her eyes.

Her natural curves were hugged perfectly by a small, black mini dress that exposed a great deal of her long slender legs.

She stumbled over to the couch drunkenly and collapsed there. Perhaps she had devoured one too many drinks that night. She kicked her shoes off and rubbed her feet tenderly, her mind vaguely wondering back to the party.

It was a fun night, she had to admit, but she thought that it would have been better if she hadn't accepted and downed every glass or bottle that was shoved in her hands. Ginny had never been much of drinker, and she knew the reason that this night was an exception was because she had been hoping the alcohol would distract her of all thoughts of Dean...and of Ron.

All that night the scene had been appearing and reappearing before her eyes: riding Dean like a broomstick, then seeing her brother through an opening in the bushes...seeing him take his cock out and masturbate...

Drinking like mad that night had been her only solution to keep herself from soaking her panties with arousal. The drinks distracted her from the memory and the newly forming fantasies that her mind was constructing.

But now she was home and the drinks were gone.

Her cloudy mind was just clear enough for images of Ron stroking himself to appear in her head.

She slowly rose from the couch and began climbing up the stairs. After grabbing her wand from the inside pocket of her jacket, she tore the jacket from her body, along with her necklace and earrings, and finally her dress fell from her body. Ginny made a huge ball of the clothing and jewelry in her hands. The young lady winced slightly as the air hit her body, which was now only covered by a bra and knickers.

Ginny threw the ball randomly into the first open door she spotted from the corner of her eye, which happened to be her room. Then she pulled off her bra and knickers, throwing them into the pile as well. The tiniest drop of wetness trickled down the inside of her thigh.

She continued walking up the stairs, now completely nude, holding her wand in one hand. It seemed to take forever to reach Ron's bedroom. She inched the door open slightly, slipped in, and closed the door behind her.

She directed her wand to the doorknob and muttered a silencing and locking spell. She didn't register what she was doing or what she was planning to do, but she was doing it anyway, knowing something good was to come from it.

Ginny turned and looked at the sleeping figure on the bed that was her brother. His body was wildly thrown along the end of the bed widthwise, the covers and sheets rumpled beneath him. Ginny gently placed her wand on the small table beside Ron's bed, and laid on the top end of the bed, pulling some covers over herself. Her legs dangled off the bed as she turned and looked at the sleeping Ron.

Her eyelids were heavy and she slowly drifted into that hazy stage between sleep and consciousness. Sleep eventually overcame her and she began to dream.

The two Weasleys were lost in their own explicit, yet similar dreams. Ron's dreams were littered with thoughts of fucking Ginny's tight pussy in her dormitory at Hogwarts. She would scream his name loudly as her pussy throbbed around his member.

A small smile crept over Ron's lips as he let out a soft snore.

Ron's face filled Ginny's head. The thought of him sucking on her breasts made her grasp her bare breasts lightly, teasing the small nipple and making it become erect under her finger.

"Ron..." Ginny moaned lightly, still sleeping.

"Ginny...ah, fuck...Ginny..." said Ron, his cock hardening in his slumber.

Ginny sighed and breathed deeply. Ron's heavenly aroma filled her nostrils.

Ron twisted his hips, his arousal beginning to bother him. The naturally sweet smell of Ginny mixed with the smell of her pussy, the intoxicating scent teasing Ron's long nose.

The young man slowly scooted his body toward the source of the scent. Ginny did the same, her slim figure moving easily along the bed, not nearly creaking it as much as Ron did. Their faces were now close, their noses almost touching. Ron lent in slightly and his long nose brushed up against Ginny's.

He rubbed up against it, her name escaping his lips softly. Ginny felt a wave of heat spread through her body at the touch, mainly in her lower regions.

"Hmm...Ron..." she moaned quietly.

She moved her face forward and finally the small gap between the two was closed. Ginny's lips grazed against her brother's for just a moment at first, but that changed when Ginny introduced her tongue.

Ron, his mind still engulfed in his dream, opened his mouth willingly, allowing his sister's tongue entrance into his mouth. Her tongue slowly massaged the inside of his cheeks, grazed over his teeth, and finally rubbed against his tongue, mixing their saliva together. The slow waltz movements of their tongues soon became an upbeat tango.

Ginny moaned into Ron's mouth as she grabbed his shoulders roughly. She flipped their bodies over so that they were now resting on the bed lengthwise, Ginny straddling her brother's waist.

She kicked the covers to the end of the bed. She moved down his body slowly, her hands grasping at his pajama shirt. Her face was soon level with his covered cock. Ginny pulled his pajama pants and boxers down violently, as if she were angry with Ron's clothes for keeping his cock from her.

Ron's fully erect cock was now in her view. He was big – bigger than Dean almost – and thick. The young girl licked her lips hungrily and lowered her mouth onto her brother's member. Ron groaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip, gathering up the precum.

Ron grabbed Ginny's head of red hair and massaged her scalp tenderly as she moved her mouth up and down his cock. Ron licked his lips and thrusted his hips against her face, a loud moan of pleasure escaping his lips.

And that's when the reality of what they were doing struck the Weasley siblings.

They opened their eyes (both of which had been only half closed at the time) and Ginny looked up at her brother: her chocolate brown eyes met his sky blue ones. Their was an awkward minute of silence during which the two just continued to stare at each other, their eyes intense and full of lust.

The awkwardness was broken when Ginny's freckled face broke out in a smile. Ron grinned back and nodded slowly. They both knew that this is what they wanted, and the fact that they were brother and sister was not going to stop them.

Ginny placed her brother's cock back in her mouth, this time allowing all of the flesh to pass her lips. It felt wrong – yet so fucking right – to be sucking off her brother.

Ron bucked his hips against her, her name spilling from his mouth. He tugged at her ginger locks roughly, wanting her to know how long he had wanted this.

Ginny continued to blow Ron, swirling her skilled tongue around his shaft and tightening her grip on his base. This was better than blowing Dean, and Ginny almost chuckled because she had no idea what she had been missing out on.

"Fuck, Ginny...ahh..." said Ron. Ginny smiled wickedly, biting down on his shaft lightly. To hear her brother say her name that way was music to her ears. Her bare breasts dangled, her nipple touching the skin of his balls.

"Ginny...fuck, keep doing that!...yes, I'm gonna fucking cum!"

Once she heard these words, Ginny removed his cock from the wet, hot cave of sorts that was her mouth, and placed his member between her breasts. She used her hands to press them together around his shaft. The Weasley girl moved her torso up and down Ron's member, her breathing fast and her pussy now dripping onto the white sheets.

Finally, Ron bucked against her one last time before cumming, his seed squirting twice onto her face, and another two times into her cleavage, his incestuous white cum dripping down her body and onto the sheets.

Ginny smiled devilishly through her unsteady breathing and licked her lips, gathering the cum on her face into her mouth. He tasted better than she would ever have thought.

She leaned up and looked down at her brother. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly ajar, and his breathing fast. She stared at his cock...which was still quite hard.

"Take your fucking shirt off, Ron," said Ginny, grabbing at her brother's shirt.

Ron obeyed, quickly taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor, leaving him completely naked, just like his sister. He wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead as he rested his head against the pillow once more, still trying to get his breathing under control.

He had no idea what would happen next.

Ginny straddled her brother once more and placed her hands on his wide shoulders. She placed her dripping wet cunt over Ron's still erect cock and – without the slightest warning – covered her brother's cock with her pussy, enveloping him in a tight, hot, wet tunnel.

Ron moaned in surprise and pleasure, gripping his sister's hips. Ginny groaned as she shifted against his size, adjusting her legs.

Once she knew they were both ready, Ginny slowly moved up and down Ron's cock, moaning as his hardness bumped against her clitoris. Ron reached up and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. The fact that his little sister was now riding his cock skillfully was something Ron would have only dreamed of until now. What he had seen the previous night – his sister riding Dean Thomas – had left his thoughts lingering on Ginny and how it would feel to be in Dean's position, to be burying his cock deep inside her cunt. And now that it was actually happening, his twisted, yet wonderful fantasies of fucking his sister were coming true, he couldn't be happier.

She moved on top of him at a faster pace now, her breasts bouncing wildly, and her hair sticking to the sides of her face. She had never thought she would be riding her brother, but know that she was, she could hardly believe she had waited so long.

Ginny didn't last long at all. Sucking Ron earlier had already made her close, so finally having him inside her was the finishing point. She came hard around him, her pussy tightening then releasing, layering Ron's member in a thick, sticky coat of her cunt's juices. The spasming sensation was so wonderful that Ginny was sure she was going to collapse, but she managed to stay above him, still riding him, but slower now.

Ron bit down on his tongue and tried not to cum just then. He wanted this moment to last as long as he could. He stared at his little sister's ecstatic and satisfied expression, smiling to himself. He was feeling bold and even a little cocky at this point.

Suddenly, he flipped them over so Ginny's back was now pressed against his chest, and he was spooning her. He bent his knees and angled himself just right. He entered her from behind, grabbing onto her breasts as he did so.

He began to pound into her, the sound of her juices squishing around him made Ron nearly cum on the spot. Ginny groaned and threw her head against Ron's well defined chest, loving the feeling of her brother filling her up.

Ron dipped his cock in and out of her tightness, hitting her nub every time he passed. The sound of their pale skin slapping against each other seemed to echo against the walls of his room, and for a brief moment Ron was concerned about whether or not their parent's would hear.

But then he decided he didn't care – he _wanted _them to hear. He wanted the whole world to know that Ginny Weasley was his.

Ginny turned her head and pulled Ron into a kiss, their tongues colliding passionately. Ron bit down on her bottom lip, sucking on it lightly. Sweat dripped down their bodies, drenching the sheets. Ginny gritted her teeth, knowing she was close to her second release. She wanted to have him cum inside her this time, to feel her brother's seed fill up her pussy.

Ginny yelled loudly as she came around Ron's shaft, her cunt throbbing hardly. She closed her eyes in pure bliss as her orgasm crashed over her.

"Ron..." she muttered into his neck.

"Bloody hell Ginny..." Ron moaned, giving Ginny's arse a tap with his left hand. "I fucking love you! Fuck...I'm close!"

Only a second after he spoke, Ron came inside his sister. His seed squirted from the tip of his cock, spilling deep inside Ginny's tight tunnel. He bit down on her exposed neck, leaving a bruise that marked her as his. That was probably the greatest shag he would ever experience in his whole life.

He looked down at the mess they had made. The covers had been kicked carelessly to the end of the bed. The sheets were wet with their sweat and a part of it was covered with Ron's cum from earlier.

The youngest Weasley male looked down at his sister. Her breathing was ragged, her long ginger hair was damp and stringy, and her face glistened with sweat. His little sister was a mess – a beautiful fucking mess.

"Gin..." Ron started. "I think we should get cleaned up. Mum or Dad might walk in at any moment."

"No," Ginny said softly, "I put a locking charm on the door."

"When?"

"Before we started...you know."

Ron smiled.

"What about all the noise we made?"

"No need to worry about that either...I also put a silencing charm on the door."

"How clever," said Ron, kissing her lightly on the head. "Still, I think we should get cleaned up. It's not as nice to cuddle after a shag when we are covered in sweat and my stuff is all over the sheets."

"True," his sister said, smiling wickedly.

She stood up, still completely naked, and grabbed her wand from the beside table.

"Allow me," said Ron, grabbing his own wand.

He muttered several spells under his breath, and the sheets were cleaned and the sticky sweat disappeared from their pale, freckled skin.

"C'mere," said Ron, once he was done.

Ginny grinned and rested her completely satisfied body next to her brother. Ron pulled her close, wrapping his long arm around her petite waist. Ginny nuzzled against his nipple, kissing it lightly. Ron smiled and groaned, knowing she was teasing him.

Did he feel wrong about fucking his sister? No, not in the slightest way.

"I'm glad we did this," said Ron in a voice barely above a whisper. He wondered if Ginny even heard him.

"That was so much better than any shag I've ever had. You are such a better lover than Dean. That shag was even better than the once Dean and I had not long ago. The one that you saw."

"That's good to know," said Ron, blushing.

"I want to do this again soon," said Ginny, yawning.

"Me too," said Ron, feeling sleep coming his way. "Very soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ron kissed his little sister once more on the lips before they fell asleep, both of them knowing they would shag again once they were well rested.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The golden sunlight of the next morning shone through Ron's eyelids, telling him it was time to wake up. He tossed and turned for a few more minutes, then sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his messy ginger hair, letting out a long yawn.

Last nights events flooded back to him, and a sexually satisfied, smug smirk broke across his freckled face. After dreaming of fucking his sister for what seemed like forever, actually going through with the act made him feel like he was walking on glorious, amazing sunshine.

He turned in his bed, expecting to see Ginny asleep next to him. He was surprised to not see her in the bed, with her beautiful naked body tenting the covers and her long ginger hair spread across the pillows. Her side of the bed had the covers pushed back. She had left without giving him a chance to wake up?

He frowned, suddenly feeling nervous. _What if she regretted what happened last night?, _his mind taunted him, _What if things are going to be awkward between us from now on? What if...,_ he gulped at the thought, _What if she's avoiding me?_

Ron sighed, cradling his face in his hands. He heard the sound of the shower running downstairs. Instantly he felt relieved. So she hadn't ran away from him, she had jut gone to take a shower.

Suddenly, he had the idea that he should surprise his sister with a nice, good morning fuck. He got out of bed, still naked as the day he was born, and walked to Ginny's bedroom. He made himself comfortable on her bed, waiting. After a few minutes, he began to feel impatient and bored. Why was she taking so long?

The image popped into his head: the steaming hot water pouring down her naked figure, her hand slowly rubbing a bar of soap along her body, creating delicious smelling white suds. She would rub the soap over her breasts, then her flat stomach, going lower...lower...until finally she would reach her pussy...

His cock stood up before his eyes. He could still hear the shower running, apparently Ginny was going to be in there for a little while longer. _Might as well take care of this one_, thought Ron with a smirk.

His right hand grabbed his thick shaft, his finger running over his tip teasingly. He closed his eyes, pretending that his hand belonged to Ginny. Slowly, he moved his hand up and down his erect shaft, taking the time to pinch his tip. His mind was flooded with thoughts of Ginny, her wet body, the soap being rubbed all over her...

A light drop of precum formed at the tip of his manhood. It slid down his finger and into his palm as he continued to pump. More drops formed, slicking his palm.

Ron put his left hand to use by playing with his balls. He cupped them, pinched the skin, and squeezed them lightly. God, how he wished Ginny was with him at the moment.

The speed of his hand was increasing, along with the volume of his moans. His precum, now flowing freely from his tip, was getting his hand covered in the glossy substance. He bit his bottom lip, knowing he was close...

The bedroom door opened and closed. Ron opened his eyes and stopped wanking, despite being only a stroke or two away from release.

Ginny had entered the room, and, to Ron's delight, she was only wearing a fluffy pink towel, wrapped around her torso. Water droplets glistened and dripped down her chest, arms, legs, and neck. Her wet ginger hair fell in waves down her back.

Ron smiled at her, his cock still in his hand.

Ginny smiled back, pleasantly surprised at seeing her brother naked and wanking on her bed. Actually, she had been planning to surprise Ron on his bed. But this was better.

Ron's eyes scanned her hungrily, licking his lips with lust. Ginny grinned and removed the towel from her still dripping body. Ron groaned when he could see her breasts, stomach, and pussy at last.

She approached her brother, feeling the lower regions of her body become warm. She loved her brother, and she planned to show him just how much she loved him. Just like last night, the fact that they were brother and sister didn't make them think twice about what was about to happen.

"Hello Ron," she said seductively, laying next to him on the bed. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

Ron groaned into her mouth. He rolled on top of his sister, his lips locking with hers again. He knew he wanted to be dominant for this round of lovemaking.

His lips moved from her lips down to her chin, then her neck. He nipped at the wet skin, running his tongue along it. Ginny moaned and titled her head to one side, giving him better access to the right side of her neck. Ron bit down on the flesh, leaving bruises.

His sloppy kisses moved further down her body, taking the time to suck on her breasts. He ran his tongue over her rosy nipple, making it become erect under his tongue. The warmth of his mouth was making her pussy drip onto the bed.

He licked and kissed every freckle on her stomach, slowly leading down to her cunt. Ginny parted her legs eagerly. He took a deep whiff of her pussy, appreciating the musky, yet delicious scent.

He used his finger to part her lips, then dug in. Ron couldn't find the right word to describe her taste, but it was fucking good, that's for sure. His tongue darted in and out of her folds, gathering up her juices. Ginny grasped her brother's hair, pushing him further into her pussy. He sucked on one of the lips, moaning at the taste of her flesh.

Ron continued to nibble, lick, and passionately suck at the pink flesh, darting his tongue in and out of her as fast as he could. Ginny had her legs wrapped around Ron's neck. Her hands were tugging at his tangled red hair, and she moaned loudly. She rocked her pussy against his face, loving the feeling of his long nose hitting her clitoris.

"Merlin," said Ginny, closing her eyes.

Ron sucked on her clitoris, allowing his teeth to graze across the swollen flesh gently. Ginny gasped in pleasure and came on the spot. Juice squirted from her pussy and into Ron's open mouth. He swallowed the scrumptious liquid and smiled, looking up at his sister. Her eyes were closed as her first orgasm of the day swept through her, making her pussy throb with overwhelming pleasure.

"Ron," she whispered, her breathing heavy.

Hearing her say his name like that made his cock harder than ever. He wanted so badly to be inside her. She looked so delicious, so willing, so lustful...

"Ginny," said Ron in a firm yet sexy tone of voice, a voice that Ron himself didn't know he was capable of using, "get on your hands and knees."

Ginny did as she was told. She held both the bedposts and the head of the bed for support, knowing what was to come. Ron got on his knees behind her, aligning his cock with her cunt. She was so warm, he could just feel the heat from her pussy on the tip of his member. He licked his lips.

Ron bent down and whispered in his sister's ear, "What do you want, Ginny?"

"I want your cock," said Ginny.

"Yeah?" said Ron, grabbing the cheeks of her arse with his hands. "Where do you want my cock?"

"Inside my pussy."

Ron grinned devilishly and left a trail of kisses down her back. Then he pounded into her cunt. A huge roar escaped from both of their mouths. She was so tight – tighter than he remembered from last night. Her walls were warm and they squished as he started to thrust in and out of her.

This position was allowing his cock to hit spots inside her that made Ginny scream. Her juices coated his cock as he continued to thrust, building up a fast, hard rhythm. Ginny grunted and closed her eyes, loving how their bodies seemed made for each other.

He massaged the cheeks of her arse, giving the left one a light slap. Ginny felt like she would die if Ron were stop at any moment. He grabbed her breasts from behind and squeezed the sensitive flesh, pinching her nipples. He bent over again to lick and kiss her back.

Ron's balls were slapping against Ginny's thigh, creating the most arousing slapping noises, along with the grunts coming from both siblings. Ron moved his hands from her breasts to her bum, where he parted the cheeks and stuck a finger in. Ginny nearly lost it there. She turned her head to look at Ron. He looked straight at her, his blue eyes burning with passion.

"Ron," she moaned, still looking at him. "Add another finger to my arse. Please!"

Ron shook his head, slowing his thrusts down a bit. "I think you need to learn to be patient, sis."

Still fingering her bum, he used his other hand to gather some of her pussy juices onto a finger. He stretched his hand out to his sister.

"Suck it, Gin."

Ginny took his finger into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, tasting herself on his skin. Ron grinned as she moved her mouth up and down his thick finger, moaning in approval.

"Good girl," he said, taking the finger from her mouth.

"Ron, fuck me harder – please!"

Ron decided to stop torturing her. He added another finger to her bum, then began pounding his cock in and out of her cunt harder than ever, making sure to hit her clitoris with every thrust.

He could feel the precum flowing from his cock into her pussy, mixing with her own juices. She was moaning so loudly...her freckled skin was sticky and damp with sweat...damn, they were both so close...

Then Ginny came, taking Ron with her. Ginny screamed his name in ecstasy as she squirted a fresh coat of juices, coating his member. Her walls contracted around Ron's manhood as he squirted his seed several times into her spasming pussy, filling her up.

Ron fell next to his sister, closing his eyes. He spooned her, and their sweaty skin stuck together. He kissed her damp hair, listening to her breathe slowly.

Ron took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. "How...how was that?"

"Even better than last night."

He smiled and kissed her bruised neck. His hands rubbed her thigh, moving slowly, sensually.

"Ron," she said, turning to look at him. "I love you...so fucking much."

Ron snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his long frame. Ginny buried her face in his neck, loving his scent. Her hands slithered around his mid section.

"It just occurred to me," said Ron, "I just got you all sweaty again right after you took a shower."

"Guess I'll have to take another one soon."

"Think I could join you?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Maybe," Ginny replied, smirking. "But right now I'm tired."

"Already?" Ron said, laughing. "But it's morning."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's your fault."

Ron had to admit he felt tired too. He had put all of his energy into shagging his sister's brains out, leaving his body exhausted.

"How about we sleep now and continue this later?"

"Deal," Ginny said with a yawn, her eyes already closed.

"Sweet dreams, sis," Ron said.

"You too, my dearest brother," said Ginny.

The two Weasley siblings fell into a wonderful, guiltless, satisfied sleep, still entangled in each others arms.


End file.
